The Irish Girl
by JasperIsMyHippie
Summary: After BD. The Cullens are now in Ireland, and things are about to get heated up when an Irish girl meets and befriends them. Rosalie and Emmett are taken to her a lot. Alice gets jealous and Jasper becomes her best friend. Jacob and Renesmee are here too!
1. Introductions

**Hey everybody! I decided to write a new story! I'm still working on Never Again for those have read it and are disappointed about me not getting to it! Anyway, here's the new story and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or any of the people in it, but I do own Caicey Marie Ackerman**

* * *

_(Caicey's P.O.V)_

I always thought my life was abnormal. I never thought that someone out there had a more horrible life then mine. I was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

I walked inside panting from the morning run. I walked into my kitchen, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. I downed it soon. I was covered in sweat and need to take a shower and get ready for school.

"How was the run?" My dad asked entering the room.

"It was refreshing dad." I said. Only then did I notice my slip up. I called him dad.

"What was that?" Oh, no! I could tell he was getting mad. My dad was a major sports fanatic. He never let me call him dad, only coach. When I do call him dad, he gets really mad and I'm always yelled at.

"It was a great run coach." I said a little timidly.

"That's good." He left the room. I sighed in relief. He was in a good mood today. It wasn't like my father ever hit me or anything…I just don't like getting yelled at. I shook my head and walked upstairs to get ready for school.

After the shower I dried my naturally wavy thick brown hair. My hair I thought was my best feature beside my eyes. My hair wasn't just brown it had deep red streaks through out it. Beautiful really.

My eyes were a dark blue, like a really dark blue color. They were framed by long dark lashes.

I had a slim, athletic body. My arms were muscled and my legs too. You could see the muscle. I wasn't like one of those girls who had huge body builder muscles. I think that's revolting. No, I'm just saying you can see the muscle.

I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans. A shirt that has a picture of dinosaur and writing next to the picture saying: Rawr, it means I love you in dinosaur. I love this shirt.

I skipped down stairs to grab an apple.

"Slow down Caicey**(A/N it's pronounced Casey.) **"My mother said.

"Sorry mom."

I headed out the door and started to walk to school.

I guess I should give you a little information about me. My name is Caicey Marie Ackerman. I'm 14 years old, and I live in a small town in Ireland. **(A/N don't kill me but I don't have a clue if Ireland is cloudy or not, in this story it is though, ok?) **It's constantly raining here, we hardly have any sunshine. My father is also my track coach, he is very serious about his work. I don't mind…much. Anyways that's what you want to know bout me.

I entered the highschool and went straight to the café. That's where everybody sits and chats before school starts.

"Caicey!"

I turned to find my friend Fiona waving at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Guess what!" She squealed.

"What?"

"We have new students and they are absouletly gorgues! Too bad every single one of them is taken."

"They just got here, how is that even possible?"

"They are all adopted. The new Doctor and his wife. She couldn't have children or something like that, so they adopted."

"Oh."

"That's all you can say? Have you even seen them?"

"No. How bout you point them out and tell me all about them, since I know how badly you want to."

"Okay!" She pointed toward the corner of the café.

There sat 8 beautiful people. Fiona was right, they all were paired up with each other.

A big guy with muscles had a slim tall blonde on his lap. He was muscular, and she a super model. Perfect.

A small girl with pixie like hair was standing next to a tall blond. They were staring in each other's eyes. Lovely.

The next couple was a girl with long brown hair, and the bronze haired guy next to her had his arm around her protectively. Beautiful.

The last was the one that surprised me the most. A girl with bronze curls was looking around excitedly, staring at everything in amazement. The boy next to her looked Indian. He didn't fit next to all the pale beauties, but he stared at the girl with love. Heaven.

Fiona started with the details.

"The big guy is Emmett Cullen, the tall blonde on his lap is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Her brother is Jasper Hale, the one with the pixie girl. Her name is Alice Cullen. The brown haired girl is Bella Cullen, and her boyfriend is Edward Masen. The last girl is Edward's little sister, Renesmee Masen. She's with the Indian boy, Jacob Black.

Emmett, Alice, and Bella are all related. Bella's the youngest of them. Edward and Renesmee are related, and so are Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper are twins.

All of them got adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Unfourtunate she can't have kids. She was nice enough to let them in. Mrs. Cullen is the actual aunt of Edward and Renesmee. Their parents died of a plane crash, and the kids were visiting their aunt at the time. She took them in.

Rosalie and Jasper are the niece and nephew of Dr. Cullen. Same thing happened except it was a car crash. They were swooped up too.

Emmett, Alice, and Bella are actually adopted. And so is Jacob.

Oh! And Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob are seniors. All 18. Bella, Edward, and Alice are juniors. 17. Renesmee is like you. A freshman! 14."

"How do you know so much about them? And just cause you're a sophomore doesn't mean a thing!"

"I heard it all. And yes it does! Means I'm older!"

" Whatever! So, not all of it is true then?"

"No, I'm pretty sure all of it is true.

"But you don't know for a fact?"

"No…" She looked sad at this realization.

"Hey cutie." Zac. Fiona's boyfriend came up behind her a pecked her cheek.

"Hi!" She squealed. If anyone could make her happy it was Zac.

"Hey Caicey," He addressed me.

I nodded my head. The bell rang, and I headed off to first period.


	2. Renesmee Masen

**OK. So here is the second chapter to this story. Please review it and tell me what you think…oh by the way there is an important message for all of my readers down at the bottom!**

* * *

(Here is Caicey's schedule:

First Period: Algebra 1 with Mr. Grove

Second Period: Gym with Coach Ackerman (her dad)

Third Period: Science with Mrs. Blue

Fourth Period: History with Mrs. Remick

Lunch

Fifth Period: English with Mr. Mack

Sixth Period: Drama with Miss Merry)

I walked down the crowded hallways to my first period, Algebra. Fiona told me she had him last year and loved him out of all her teachers. I stopped at the dark brown door and looked to make sure it was the right class. It was. I opened the door and quickly found a seat in the back of the room. Everyone was seated and talking to each other. That's when I noticed the girl from the cafeteria. The one my age…what was her name? OH! Renesmee Masen.

She was looking around the room and probably trying to find a place to sit. No one was openly welcoming her so I raised my arm and waved it around to get her attention. It worked. Her head snapped toward the movement, and she smiled, unsure if I was trying to get someone else to sit by me. I motioned for her to come here with my hand. She gracefully walked over and stopped by the desk sitting next to me.

"Hello. My name is Renesmee Masen. Thank you for letting me sit next to you. It's really nice of you." She said in a tinkling voice. It sounded like a child's.

"No problem. People at this high school can be real jerks. They arent very nice and welcoming to new comers." I replied.

"Yeah. I figured as much. But my family and I don't really talk to others so I guess it can look a little intimidating. But everyone judges before they even get to know us. It happens at every school. But I'm glad you aren't like that."

"I'm sorry people are like that. They all are just a bunch of losers. They just don't know that yet…so don't tell them." I smiled at her.

She smiled back showing all her pearly whites. I could feel my eyes get wide.

"Whoa there. Turn down the pearly whites will ya? Don't make me feel anymore insecure abut myself." I said this to her while covering my eyes with my arm. "You could blind someone with that smile."

"Oops. Sorry about that." She said.

"No problamo."

The bell rang signaling class had officially started and we both turned our attention to Mr. Grove.

* * *

"That had to be the most boring day of school ever! Like in the history of BORING!" Fiona complained.

"I've already heard it. You don't need to explain it to me anymore. Thank you very much." I said to her.

"Oh. Aren't you the funny one!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Who's the older one know? Yeah that's right baby! ME!"

"Are you two really going to start this? Please, just save me from having to break up any fights." Zac squeezed himself in between us and grabbed Fiona's hand.

"Zac, will you tell Miss Meany over there to not be so…so…so-" Fiona said.

"Mean?" I finished.

"Yes. To not be so mean!" She smiled at Zac,

"Okay. Caicey, Fiona wants me to tell you not to be so mean." Zac told me.

"Whipped! You do everything she asks you." I told him.

"Shut up!" He responded.

"Caicey? Are you coming over to my place?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. Let me tell my mom though." I responded.

I pulled out my phone and sent my mom a text message telling her where I would be. Then all three of us hopped into Fiona's mom's car. We all chatted happily to her house. When we got to the small home we got out and ate some cookies. Her mom makes the best cookies ever.

The three of us raced up the stairs to Fiona's room. When we got there I flopped onto her bed. Zac sat in her desk chair and Fiona turned her music on. She blasted it on high volume and sat down on Zac's lap. She started to move her head in time with the music and I got up to dance. She followed and pulled Zac up with her. We all started dancing and Fiona's mom called us.

We danced all the way down the stairs and into the living room. We kept dancing till someone cleared their throat. The three of us looked up with wide eyes.

Sitting in the living room were the new kids from our school and what looked to be their parents.

"Caicey!" Renesmee squealed. She threw herself at me and squeezed my waist in a hug.

"Renesmee…Hi." I managed to say back.

"Come meet my family." She pulled me over to the beautiful people sitting on the couches and chairs.

"Everyone, this is Caicey Ackerman. She let me sit next to her in math today. She's awfully nice. Caicey, this is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. My biological brother, Edward and his girlfriend Bella. This is Alice and her boyfriend Japser. These are my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Lastly, this is my boyfriend Jacob." She pointed to everyone and the smiled kindly back at me.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Um. This is my friend Fiona and her boyfriend Zac." I said.

"Hi!" Fiona practically shouted.

"Fiona, take it down a notch sweetheart." Her mom said.

"M'kay mom."

"It was very thoughtful of you to help our sister like that." The tall blonde boy said. Jasper.

"It's no problem at all. I was just trying to help. I don't know what it's like to be at a new school where you don't know anyone. But it must have been scary." I said to him.

"Well thank you." Edward said. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Caicey?" Fiona's mom called my attention.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Are you going to be staying with us for dinner? We would really enjoy it."

"Uh. No. I think my mom said something about spending time with the family tonight. Sorry. Thanks for inviting me though. I really appreciate it. Speaking about dinner, I think I should really get going. It was nice meeting all of you. Bye Fiona. Bye Zac. Bye Renesmee. I'll see you all tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked out the door, heading home.

* * *

(Rosalie's P.O.V.)

I watched as the girl, Caicey interacted with Renesmee. They were both having a lot of fun. I remember Nessie showing us this girl when we all got home. She showed us what the girl had done for her, even though she had never met her before.

I had instantly taking a liking to her. She reminded me of what Emmett ad I's child would have looked and acted like if we were human. She had Emmett's brown hair, her sense of humor, ad the her muscle size. Then they way her hair fell down her back, the dark blue eyes with a hint of violet, and the way Caicey held herself to the world reminded me of myself. She was the perfect child. I only just met her but I already felt a motherly protection of her.

"Rosie? Babe? What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we met Caicey. Is something bothing you about her? I didn't think she was so bad. And she made Nessie happy. You should like her a lot. Don't you think?" Emmett said. We were lying on the couch, while the others were busying themselves with other things.

"That's the thing, I just met her and I already feel protective of her. Em? Do you ever think about what our child would look like if we were human?" I asked.

"Yes. If we had a she, then she would have your beauty. My brown hair and your beautiful blue-violet eyes. She would have a great sense of humor, and when anyone is around her she would make them laugh and smile, no matter the situation.

If it was a boy, he would have my brown hair and brown eyes. I would teach him how to lift weights properly so he could become strong like me. He would have your short-tempered personality and would be quite the handsome devil. Why?"

"I think Caicey reminds me of what our child would look and act like. So that's really all I've been thinking about."

Emmett kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about these kind of things. You aren't the same when your deep in thought. Just let the paths and friendships form between Caicey and our selves. Okay, love? Everything will turn out just fine. I promise."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I was happy when Em was with me. I always would be.

* * *

**OK. So there is the second chapter. I hoped you all like it and please warm that lonely little button down at the bottom of the page all up. REVIEW! OK. So here is the little important announcement. I need you all to help me with some characters. I need a good amount. So, if you want to make a character and I'll add him/her to the story. Here is the information that I need!**

**Character's name: (First and last would be helpful!)**

**Character description: (In as much detail as you can…the more detail the better!)**

**Character's personality: (In as much detail!)**

**Whether your character has a boyfriend/girlfriend:**

**If your character is popular. nerd, emo, ect…: (This helps a lot to! Just put what kind of group they belong with)**

**Brothers/Sisters/How many:**

**Family Life: (good, normal, bad,…explain please!)**

**Anything I missed or anything you want to add:**

**THANKS! Just review the character stuff to me! Thank you so much guys. And remember I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
